


Вальс снежинок

by Mitlaure



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Хибари, в очередной раз обходя Намимори, совершенно случайно наткнулся на Дино, который сидит на ступеньке опустевшего Какуе - Ленда и в упор смотрит на белое небо, от куда, нескончаемым потоком, сыпятся снежинки.Кёя начинает всячески расспрашивать, чего забыл Кавалоне в заброшенном парке и, как он вообще туда попал. В ответ Дино, игнорируя Хибари, начинает свою маленькую историю о том, почему так сильно любит снег, почему иногда любит поседеть наедине с собой и почему так сильно обожает эти.





	Вальс снежинок

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Кавайная немка

Тихий декабрьский вечер в Намимори. Впрочем, такой же, как и все. Ничего интересного.

За окном порхают снежинки, кружась в причудливом вальсе, хлопьями ложась на землю и застилая еще зеленую траву тонким покрывалом.

Город спит, но Хибари Кёя в очередной раз выходит на обход своих владений. Такие прогулки по тихому ночному городу уже вошли в привычку. И от этой привычки ГДК избавляться не собирается.

Свежий ночной воздух как будто пропитан волшебством. Снежинки сияют в лунном свете, а под светом фонарей светятся, создавая ощущение колдовства, зачаровывая своими переливами в магическом свете.

Хибари опускает тонфа — все равно никого нет, а шанс спокойно посмотреть за природным волшебством выпадает не так часто, как того хотелось бы.

За всеми размышлениями Кёя и не заметил, как пришел в давно заброшенный Кокуеленд — место, из-за которого он перестал любить сакуру и где он познакомился с будущим Хранителем Тумана.

Не самые хорошие воспоминания нахлынули на Облако, заставляя поежиться. Он огляделся: вроде никого, но.… Но одинокий силуэт на ступеньках заброшенного парка аттракционов не остается без внимания Грозы Всея Намимори. Хибари подходит ближе, стараясь разглядеть того, кто перед ним, и, о Господи, — это же его давний знакомый.

Нет, не друг, конечно, и не член Дисциплинарного Комитета. Кёя садится рядом с блондином в куртке цвета хаки и светлым мехом на капюшоне этой самой куртки.

Иностранец, не местный, он, похоже, и не замечает Кёю. Он увлечен другим — он смотрит вверх на темное, почти черное небо, и протягивает руки, наблюдая за тем, как кружась в вальсе, снежинки одна за другой растворяются на еще не замерзшей земле.

Перед Хибари был Каваллоне — это точно. Больше никто не мог так беззаботно и лучезарно улыбаться, не обращая внимания на самого ГДК. Это блондинистое недоразумение сейчас должно было быть у себя, в Италии. Да и вообще, как Конь говорил вонгольскому Облаку — он еще не скоро сможет попасть в Японию, а в Намимори — тем более.

И вот сейчас это создание, которое явно не от мира сего, сидит на ступеньках давно заброшенного парка и смотрит на вальс снежинок.   
И почему-то хочется обнять, прижать к себе и никогда не отпускать. И, наверное, Кёя так бы и сделал, если бы не его гордость. Он просто сидел рядом несколько минут, любуясь Дробящим Мустангом. Но это слишком быстро ему наскучило, да и в голове крутилось множество вопросов, которые он хотел бы задать этому итальянцу.

— Конь, что ты забыл в Японии? Ты ведь говорил, что еще не скоро сможешь вернуться. — Минута, другая… А ответа нет. Дино даже не повернулся в сторону Хибари, но тот не отступал и продолжил расспрашивать своего недавнего наставника:  
— Это место за чертой самого Намимори, а твоих подчиненных или твоей машины поблизости я не видел. Так что скажи, как ты здесь оказался? — и вновь ответом служило красноречивое молчание.  
Это, естественно, совсем не понравилось Хибари, но желания бить это травоядное не было. Он ведь скучал по этому глупому и несносному Коню. Так что сейчас, когда Каваллоне не отвечал ему и даже не смотрел в его сторону, становилось обидно. Обидно от ощущения того, что ты не нужен самому дорогому для тебя человеку.

Дино его не слышит и, игнорируя расспросы Хибари, начинает свою историю. И как бы это ни было странно, но Кёя его внимательно слушает.

— Знаешь, я люблю этот снег, я люблю подолгу сидеть и вот так наблюдать за тем, как снежинки ложатся на землю, я люблю эти долгие зимние вечера.… И знаешь почему?

Каваллоне замолкает, а у Хибари просыпается любопытство. Ведь всегда интересно знать многое о своем любимом человеке. И он ждет, ждет, когда Конь продолжит свой рассказ. И тот продолжает:  
— Я люблю иногда посидеть в одиночестве, поразмыслить над тем, что происходит вокруг меня. Это помогает мне собраться с силами и мыслями, трезво оценивать ситуацию и не поступать опрометчиво, рвясь в бой сломя голову. Мне нравится наблюдать за тем, как падают, кружась, снежинки. Они такие хрупкие на вид, но они прекрасны и неповторимы. Ни одна из них не похожа на другую, и этим они похожи на людей. Но они чисты и невинны, совсем как юное дитя, не познавшее всех «прелестей» этого грешного мира. Но больше всего я люблю эти зимние долгие вечера, когда можно посидеть вместе с любимым человеком, забыть про все и просто сидеть, прижимаясь друг к другу…

В этот момент Хибари обнял Мустанга, не желая того отпускать. Ведь и правда, зимние вечера будто бы насквозь пропитаны романтикой и каким-то своеобразным колдовством. Наверное, снежинки созданы для того, чтобы не дать влюбленным расстаться. 

— И знаешь, почему я люблю все это? Потому что у меня есть мое необыкновенное Облако…

На губах Дино сияет лучезарная улыбка, и он поворачивается к Кёе, обнимая его и мягко целуя в губы. Этим поцелуем он хочет передать все те чувства, что переполняли его сейчас. Хотя не поцелуй даже, всего лишь легкое прикосновение своими губами к губам любимого Облака. 

Хибари смотрит на итальянца и мягко улыбается. Улыбается так, как может только он: легко и почти незаметно.

Дино снял с себя куртку и накинул её на плечи подростка. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Хибари заболел! Глава ДК смотрит на Каваллоне с благодарностью и открывает рот, чтобы вновь спросить, зачем здесь итальянец, но так и не спрашивает, кладя голову на грудь Дино, прикрывая глаза и слушая его размеренное сердцебиение.

— Кёя, как ты думаешь, почему природа дала снежинкам именно белоснежный цвет? — тихий вопрос. Хибари не знает, что ответить, ведь раньше он даже не особо обращал внимания на что-то, кроме того, что касалось его любимой школы и родного города.

— Не знаю…, — честно признается он, но добавляет. — Я думаю, что снежинки слишком чисты, чтобы иметь цвет. И природа хотела, чтобы снежинки брали цвета окружающего мира, очищая его от всей той грязи, что создают люди.

Дино улыбнулся, ведь он и сам думал примерно так же.

— Ты прав, Кёя, ты совершенно прав. И они прекрасны, — с этими словами Каваллоне дарит еще один поцелуй своему Облаку и поднимается, протягивая возлюбленному руку.

Хибари кивает и поднимается сам, стряхивая со своих волос и одежды снежинки, одевая куртку Каваллоне. Ведь Кёе завтра снова в школу, а эта куртка так и пахнет ЕГО Дино.

Парни идут по уже ночному городу в сторону дома Хибари. Идут, держась за руки и мечтая, чтобы эти минуты длились вечность.

Жаль, но уже утром Каваллоне отправится обратно в Италию, а Хибари вновь превратится в хмурого и грозного Главу Дисциплинарного комитета Намимори. Единственное, что будет радовать Облако, это зимние вечера за разговорами с Конем и такие приятные воспоминания о той встрече в парке.


End file.
